undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Choices I Make/Issue 1
This is Issue 1 of The Choices I Make. Issue 1 I've been trapped In here for only a few hours, but not being allowed to leave makes it difficult. I know I'd rather be in here than out there, but we got many survivors in here and next to no food. We'll be starving real fast, I walk around and looked at the other survivors; first there was Blake, he's a kid but very large for his age, I don't like him because he always seems kinda racist, but he's one of the only people down here with a gun. Then there's Laurie and Tamara, two sisters who came in with Blake, Laurie is about Blake's age and Tamara is a little bit younger, although they look like they could be twins. Then there's Pvt. Arthur Smith and Sgt. Ariela Florez, Dirk the Manager of the hardware store didn't want to let them in at first but he figured we could use their weapons. Then I walked by Dirk who was talking to Leeroy and Malcolm, two teens that work in the store. Then I walked by the front door which was guarded by Jacob and Maxwell, two Jamaican Brothers who had acces to the gunrange's armory since Jacob worked there, there they got the hunting rifle and a lot of ammo, and Rocco is a taxi driver that deals drugs on the side. Then there's also the Brown Family , Ronin and Betty the Bikers, the Duramsum Family, Murray the old Drunk, Ronald the Bartender, Louis the Cop, Pablo and Robel, Lucca the 'Bear' and Yassir. 30 people trapped like fish in a barrel without food, something's gotta change fast. I heard somebody arguing, I walked over there to see, but when i saw it I was shocked for a moment. Blake was pointing a gun at Dirk and was saying something about sharing or rationing, i asked the older man next to me, Mr. Duramsum his name was I think, what was happening. The man then started to whisper:" That man Dirk, has stashed away some food for him and his employees. He claims he is allowed to keep it for himself because it was from the hardware store, and he claims we should all be thankfull he let us in. Now that boy with the gun, Blaine, Blake, i forgot his name but he found out and now is forcing him to share." I looked at the two men, well actually Blake was more of a boy than a man but still, and saw some movement. That police officer drew his gun on Blake and said:"We can't have kids playing with guns here, and thinking they can make adult disisions. So hand your toy over.Hehe." Then another man , Rocco, joined in, he drew a hunting rifle on the cop and yelled:"Da shall not be makin' da rules her', da." I was fearing this might result in a shootout as Ronald and the soldiers had also put their hands on their weapons. That moment I saw the man next to me step up and stand between the fighting sides. He spoke and said:" Why are you fighting, we are civilized beings, not savages! We should, not eat any of this food until we run out of energy, and when we start eating we share. And look at the food you're fighting over, some jerky and candy bars. We need to bring in other food if we want to survive the right way, not the wrong way! We shall comfort eachother, not confront eachother. Who's with me?" I looked around me and noticed the fat bear Lucca step up and say:" I'm with ya man.", then Blake lowered his gun and stepped up;" Aye! Me too.", then I found all my courage and stepped up too;"Okay, me too." Everyone had lowered their guns and started to spread out through the store again besides; Me, Mr. Duramsum, Dirk, Rocco, Blake and Lucca. Dirk than looked at Mr. Duramsum and said:" You look like you want to take charge. But do you have a plan?" Category:The Choices I Make Category:The Choices I Make Issues Category:Issues Category:Pilots